Hetalia: Drama Powers
by s class wizard
Summary: Watch Sally AKA: The Princess of Chaos integrate the nations and the campers in one unified world. Who will be friends? Who will be enemies? To find out, you will have to read to find out. Reviews would also be nice. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All (AKA: The Start)

There was a huge building. Many people were in the building listening to America's crazy speeches.

"Okay in order to stop Global Warming, we need to build a giant hero to block the sun and enslave the human race," said America.

"Wow, and to think that I thought the people on Total Drama were the biggest bunch of idiots I've ever met," sighed Noah. "Congratulations America, you're officially the biggest moron I've ever met. You do know that ….um, what was I going to say…. Oh yeah, SUPERHEROES AREN'T REAL DUMBASS!"

"Finally someone agrees with me. Most of these campers are a bunch of bloody idiots who don't seem to think for themselves," replied England. "Is Noah the only one who has the guts to tell that American to stop talking about superheroes?"

"Okay, here is my plan," spoke a mysterious voice. The voice appeared to be that of a young boy or at least a girl in her teens. Everyone was starting to wonder who that was or what that was.

"What are you? Who are you? What the hell's your plan?" asked Germany. He was starting to get really annoyed that the being was playing a mind trick on everyone in the building.

"Yeah, don't you show yourself!" demanded Eva. She also started getting angry and appeared to want to beat someone up if the being didn't reveal itself.

"If you guys insist," sighed the voice. The mysterious being revealed itself, much to everyone's surprise. It was a tall, teenage girl with brown hair, bangs, a long strand of hair sticking out of her head, and had dark blue eyes. She was wearing contacts, a dark blue dress, black leggings, and brown UGG boots. "Greetings everyone," the girl said. "Call me Sally. I am the person who is writing this fan fiction. I will appear in this story at least a few more times in this story. I am a huge fan of both Hetalia and Total Drama, which is why all of you guys are here."

"My, god, you look so beautiful Sally," cheered France. "Will you do it with me and marry me, hon , hon,?" Sally had no comment about the statement France made. Other than Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie, the other girls and England were grossed out by France's request.

"Let's pretend that he didn't say that,' sighed Noah. "Just tell us your plan already Sally!"

Sally replied, "okay, I sorta want to make the Total Drama and Hetalia universes collide. Ya know, I wanna see who would get along with who and all."

"That is actually an interesting idea," replied China. "I actually like your plan."

"Yeah, me too," replied Russia. He was smiling as usual and a dark purple aura was forming around him. "It would be quite the pleasure to see who would become one with me, da. You look quite pretty, Sally. Would you become one with me, da?"

"Yeah, why not," the girl said.

"Oh, Russia's got a crush on that mysterious girl!" shouted Izzy.

"Do not," replied Russia.

"Do too," Izzy replied back.

Alejandro stood up and spoke, "I'll be the tiebreaker for this. He does. He appears to like that fanfictioner a lot. Seriously, his smile was actually legit and he doesn't look as creepy while she's around us."

"Maybe I should crush your skull and force you to become one with me, da," smiled Russia as a dark purple aura was forming.

"On second thought, he probably doesn't," stuttered Alejandro.

"It's okay to reveal your crush, Russ," assured Beth.

"I don't know about that," replied Lithuania. "His sister Belarus might try to hurt that girl. Trust me, Belarus managed to break all of my fingers while I dated her."

"Which was only for three minutes," remarked Noah.

"I know already about this risk," replied Sally. "I am a huge fan of both Total Drama and Hetalia, so I know enough about you guys." As soon as Sally left, another girl with long blonde hair and an angry look on her face walked towards Russia.

"Big brother, why don't you marry me?" she asked. Russia's smile turned into a frown.

"Go away, go away, GO AWAY!" cried Russia, who was obviously not willing to marry his own sister.

"Wait a minute, she's your sister?" asked Duncan. "It that is Belarus, guess what? You deserve to marry her you vodka loving bast-." And he was interrupted by Geoff.

"Dude, that's messed up. I can totally understand why you're so afraid of her," comforted Geoff.

"Yeah, since you and your sister scare the hell out of everyone except for that Sally chic, you and Belarus are perfect for each other," mocked Duncan. He started to force Russia to kiss her but Gwen managed to slap Duncan.

"Stop trying to be an asshole, Duncan," she requested.

"Yeah, or else I will use this axe to chop your face into many pieces and make you become one with me, da" threatened Russia. His smile returned and the purple aura started forming again.

"What makes you think I'll become one with you?" asked Duncan. "I don't become one with anyone but myself you vodka psycho!"

"KolKolKolKolKolKolKolKolKol!" threatened Russia. He was rather angered by Duncan's response. Everyone else, especially the Baltics, DJ, Trent, and Cody were starting to get frightened of Russia. Even Duncan was starting to get a bit nervous.

"Oh dear god!" cried Duncan as he started running as far way from Russia as possible.

"This is why the Baltics always follow Russia's orders," Poland whispered to Noah.

"Yeah, I don't really want to piss him off now that we know he is seriously insane," Noah replied back, making sure Russia didn't hear him. Sally returned to the conference room.

"Let's just all go home!" she suggested. "From now on, let's all do awesome stuff together. Ya know, since this is a damn cross over, you guys will be integrating and will form friendships and rivalries. Tomorrow, let's all meet again. I have an awesome surprise for us all." She smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: England gets Drunk: Attack of the Vitals Pt. 1

Prussia was at the bar.

"Damn in, why the hell can't I find some sexy ladies for the awesome me?" he asked the bartender, who was Ezekiel.

Ezekiel replied, "Because we all know that you're an obnoxious, arrogant, dipsh-" and he was interrupted.

"No way in hell I'm not," replied a pissed off Prussia. "Why don't I invade your vital regions if you don't shut the hell up?"

"Man, it would be hilarious if Ezekiel did get his vitals invaded," laughed a female voice. Five seconds later, a girl with wild red hair, a rather large chest, and wore green and a British man walked in.

"One beer please," she requested. "Also get my British friend some liquor."

"Okay Izzy," replied Ezekiel as he got them the drinks. Izzy and England drank their liquor and not surprisingly, England got drunk on his first drink.

"Am I Catholic or Protestant? God I don't know," mumbled England, who was obviously very drunk.

"Does he get like this when he drinks?" asked Ezekiel. Izzy nodded.

"You don't know me! I'm the bloody United Kingdom! I can handle my liquor better than you any day!" replied England. He was slurring very badly and was obviously drunk.

"Obviously he gets drunk very easily," said Izzy. "Now I can create a yaoi film with England and France. Ya know, FrUK."

"Don't you dare force me to make out with that bloody frog!" shouted the very drunk Brit.

"Why can't Izzy have fun creating yaoi?" replied Izzy. "Get him one more drink please."

"Okay, whatever,' sighed Ezekiel as he gave England a second drink. England took it and was almost unconscious by the time he finished it.

"This bar experience was AWESOME, but not as awesome as Prussia," cheered Izzy.

"Yes, finally at least ONE of these Total Drama peeps realize how AWESOME I am!" shouted Prussia. "So far, none of the other dumbasses know how awesome the awesome me is."

Sally entered the bar and said, "C'mon the others ought to know how awesome you are, Prussia. Maybe you can show the campers how awesome you are by invading their vitals."

"I FREAKING love your idea Sally!" replied Prussia. "But who's vitals would be the easiest to invade?"

"Probably either Tyler or Noah," Sally answered. "Both look quite easy to invade like Austria." Little did they know that Austria heard their conversation.

"Is that what I think I'm hearing?" asked Austria.

"Hell yeah! I'm helping Prussia kick some ass, become more awesome, and show these Total Drama campers how awesome Prussia is," replied Sally.

"Sally, you do know how obnoxious Prussia acts?" asked Austria.

"Maybe I should invade your vitals!" Prussia threatened Austria.

"On second thought, do whatever Sally. It'll bite you in the long run,' sighed Austria as he left.

To be continued baby….

**AN: So what do you think of the story so far? Don't worry, next chapter will be more TDI related. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reliving the Paintball Fight

Everyone was out on the Western Front.

"Okay, today we will all recreate a battle by having a paintball fight," said Chris. "This battle will be between the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. Since we have all of these countries, Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, and that fanfictioner, I will put the Axis Powers with the Bass, the Allied Powers with the Gophers, both Alejandro and Sierra will also be on the Gophers, and Prussia, Blaineley, Romano, and Sally will be on the Bass. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Also, each of you campers will choose which country you would want to be with for the paintball fight and you will work together to take down the other team," he continued. "The last team to have all their members covered with paint wins." Everyone got to choose their countries.

"Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted as everyone was trying to achieve victory.

On the Killer Bass, Italy's group, which consisted of Tyler, DJ, Katie, Sadie, and himself stuck together with Germany's group, which consisted of Eva, Duncan, and himself.

Germany asked everyone, "What do we do when a Gopher or Ally is about to attack us?"

"Oh that's easy!" answered Italy. "Wave the white flag, surrender immediately, kiss their butts, eat, sing, and repeat!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" shouted Germany.

"There is no way in hell we are doing that Italy," replied an annoyed Eva.

"Yeah, let's go with Italy's plan," said Tyler. "That way we won't get covered in paint at all."

"Tyler and Italy are right," said Sadie. "I'll surrender immediately and raise my white flag!"

"Me too!" replied Katie.

"I'll go with Italy's plan since I don't wanna fight at all and get covered in paint," said DJ. Germany face plamed when he heard this.

"Bunch of pussies. Whatever, I am not following that stupid plan," Duncan said. "You should at least try to fight and not surrender!" However, none of them were aware that the enemy was sneaking up on them. The enemy was none other than America and his group, which consisted of Owen, Cody, and himself. They were planning on a sneak attack.

"Ha Ha! Now in my total hero voice, CODY I CHOOSE YOU!" America shouted as Cody started shooting at them. Tyler, Katie, Sadie, DJ, and especially Italy started waving their white flags like crazy. However, Germany counterattacked and he managed to cover Cody with tons of paint, causing Cody to run off. Italy's entire group managed to be completely free of paint.

Meanwhile, the Gophers and Allies were having a difficult time working together, particularly France's group, which consisted of Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Noah, and himself, and Russia's group, which consisted of Trent, Justin, Izzy, and himself. Heather and Beth were arguing, Lindsay and France were making out, and Noah, who was the only one doing anything productive in either of the two groups, was keeping an eye and making sure that an Axis or Bass didn't sneak up. Russia was trying to force Trent and Justin to become one with him and Izzy was going crazy. However, one of the enemy groups was lurking behind France's group especially. It was Prussia's group, which consisted of Sally, Blaineley, Ezekiel, Harold, and himself.

"Okay Sally, attack!" Prussia whispered and Prussia managed to cover France's entire group with paint. He started to grab Noah and appeared to look like that Prussia wanted to invade Noah's vitals.

"Hey Noah, it must suck to have your entire cavalry covered with paint like that, huh?" he taunted. Sally immediately started to slap Noah on the head. Gilberd started to fly around Sally's head.

"Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack," she mocked Noah while slapping him.

"You are an ass," mumbled Noah.

"Okay, this is hilarious!" Chris said as he walked towards the scene. "It sorta reminds me of when Prussia took Silesia away from Austria. Sally made herself look like France with that smacking part." He continued laughing at Sally smacking Noah and Gilberd continued to fly around Sally's head.

"I'll go check on how the other side to see how they are doing," Chris continued.

When Chris went to check on the Bass, he noticed that England's group, which consisted of Gwen and himself, America's group, and China's group, which consisted of Sierra, Leshawna, Alejandro, and himself were battling Germany's group and Japan's group, which consisted of Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, and himself. Romano and Italy's group were waving white flags.

Chris sighed, "Now that is just half-assed. I wouldn't surrender immediately like that." Meanwhile, the battle continued.

"The hero will always prevail!" America shouted as his entire cavalry managed to cover Germany's cavalry with paint and lots of it. Japan's group was still free of paint and manages to successfully cover both England and China's groups with paint.

Meanwhile, Prussia's group started to attack Russia's group. Russia and Izzy managed to take down Ezekiel, Harold, and Blaineley while Sally and Prussia took down Trent and Justin. Immediately after, all four got each other out at the same time.

The speaker announced, "Okay, we will now determine who the winner is. Everyone must return to the middle of the front immediately." It was Chris's voice that said this.

When everyone was at the middle of the Western Front, Chris announced the winner.

"Since the Gophers and Allies were all covered in paint and Italy's group and Romano surrendered and waved the white flag, NOBODY WINS!" Chris said. Everyone groaned and the Bass were all staring at Italy's group and Romano and they were upset that they lost their possible victory.

Chris continued, "However, I am quite a fan of this crossover idea Sally so I'll give ya over 9000 points of epicness for that."

"Hell yeah!" she jumped excitedly. "This is why my good friend Prussia and I are AWESOME!" Everyone except for America, Russia, and Prussia either rolled their eyes or facepalmed after hearing this.

"Finally we get another member for our group of awesomeness along with Prussia, Denmark, and I," America said. "The hero is on your side Sally."

"Whatever you say, hero," replied Sally.

"Great, all of these overly obnoxious Hetalia characters like her," mumbled Noah. "Especially that obnoxious Prussia who has the ego the size of a galaxy and America, who thinks he is the "hero" even though he manages to annoy the crap outta everyone and not do anything an ACTUAL hero does."

To be continued baby…

**AN: I want feedback. I REALLY WANT TO SEE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! However, I decided to alternate between TDI based chapters and Hetalia based chapters. They will be modeled after various episodes and I want to appeal to both fanbases, which is why I want as much reviews for this fic as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Hetalia based.**..be continued baby... to annoy the crap outta everyone." of a galaxy and America, who thinks he is the "ero e time.

of the ene


	4. Chapter 4

Chpater 4: The Allies' Conference

The Allies and Team Amazon were discussing some plans.

"Okay, I have a super awesome Alpha plan, like Alpha dog, woof," America declared. "England goes in suicidal. France gives up without a struggle. Sierra will stalk Cody and would try to force him to marry her so he would also give up without a struggle. Courtney and Gwen will fight over who gets Duncan. And Russia and Heather will be the cannon fodder so that I won't be attacked."

Russia soon raised his hand.

"Um, what will you be doing America?" he asked.

"That's easy. I will be doing what I do best," America replied. "And that means, I'M THE HERO!" Cody facepalmed and other than Russia, everyone grew annoyed, especially England and Heather.

"Hero my ass. What gives you the right to be called the hero?" asked an annoyed England.

"Yeah, especially when we seem to be doing all of the work," agreed Heather. "I could see you become the fatass diabetic the typical American is in a few years America."

"That is, if he continues to eat those greasy hamburgers," continued England.

"Hey, my delicious hamburgers are nowhere near as bad as those pastry things you baked the other day," retorted America.

"You bastard! Those pastries are called scones and I got that recipe from my mumsy," replied a defensive England. Meanwhile, tensions rose between Gwen and Courtney.

"You know that Duncan's mine you emo bitch!" shouted Courtney.

"Over my friggin' ass! Duncan belongs to ME!" replied Gwen. Both of the girls started to choke each other and continued to do so until France intervened.

He said, "When you two ladies are done releasing sexual tensions, we've got more important things to worry about, like what to do with those tacky military clothes."

"Come to think of it, France has a point," realized Courtney.

Gwen apologized, "Sorry, things got childish and went out of hand."

Sally immediately came in and said, "So you girls admit that France is right and that both of you released sexual tensions. Ya know, this is like the female UsUk."

"Yeah, I think those two have a thing for each other," agreed France.

"What do you mean by that you frog?" asked a pissed of Courtney.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER IN THAT KIND OF WAY YOU PERV!" retorted a defensive and freaked out Gwen.

"Both of you girls are hiding something," Sally said. "I just know it. I follow my instincts." With that, everyone left the conference room. Everyone except for Russia and Cody that is.

"Cody, I have to say that girl with the purple hair seems to stalk you a lot, da," Russia said.

"Unfortunately, yeah she does. She is also obsessed with becoming my boyfriend," replied Cody.

"That girl who stalks you is a lot like my little sister Belarus," sighed Russia. "She says she loves me, but I am not too sure about that."

"Why?" asked an intrigued Cody. He was dying to find out why Russia wasn't too fond of his sister.

"She is obsessed with the idea of marrying me," continued Russia. "She is very strong willed and persistent, well, not in a good way." Both Cody and Russia left together as soon as they stopped talking.

**AN: Don't ya think that Cody and Russia could be good friends? I feel bad for both because they have to deal with creepy stalkers A LOT! Also, I am not too crazy about RusBel because I am not a big fan of incest. However, I CAN'T STAND Coderra AT ALL! I prefer NoCo over that anyday since I find it to be rather cute. Review please! Next chapter is obviously TDI based in which the campers will be forced to judge who is a crappier cook, Chef Hatchet or England. I really want reviews for this story because I actually want to know what I need to work on with my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cooking With England and Chef Hatchet

While everyone was at Camp Wawanakwa, Chris Maclean stood up in front of everyone.

"Okay, today you guys will decide who does a crappier job cooking," he shouted. "You guys will be forced to taste both Chef Hatchet and England's god awful cooking! Whoever does the worse job will be titled "Crappiest Cook Ever"! And he will be given tons of humiliation!" Everyone groaned.

"Okay, who the hell thinks I'm a bad cook?" asked England. All of the countries raised their hands and gave a long, cold, stare at him.

"No offense, but I heard your cooking was really #$%ty and that so many people got sick from it. If that is true, then yeah, your cooking probably sucks," replied Heather.

"And who the bloody hell told you that?" asked a very defensive England.

"America," she answered.

"That bloody git," he thought silently. "My cooking isn't THAT bad. I'll show everyone that my cooking is excellent."

"Don't worry Iggy, I doubt that your cooking is going to be THAT bad," assured Gwen.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that English cooking will be as bad as Chef's cooking," agreed Geoff. After hearing these words, England had some hope that his cooking is possibly better than Chef's.

"Okay, England, Chef, I want you two to make a lunch," Chris said. "Everyone must eat BOTH lunches and on a scale of zero to ten, rate the meal. Whoever has the lower score will be the "Crappiest Cook Ever"! Is that clear" Everyone nodded except for England and Chef because they were annoyed that Chris was insulting their cooking skills. They started to prepare the food because both of them wanted to prove to everyone that they weren't as bad cooks as everyone said they were.

England was preparing the typical fish and chips, a popular British dish. Meanwhile, Chef was cooking a turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy, the typical Thanksgiving dinner many eat. An hour later, both of the "awful" cooks finished their specialties and Chris set the specialties out for everyone to eat.

"Okay, you guys will all critique on Chef's cooking," Chris said as he revealed the turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy. Everyone tasted it and most of them, especially America and Owen thought the meal wasn't as bad as most had it would be. However, some, particularly Romano, refused to eat it since it had potatoes involved with the meal.

"Are you trying to make me eat this #$%?" asked a very angered Romano. "Don't you bastards know that I freakin' HATE potatoes!"

"Do you have to be a whiny little bitch about this?" replied Germany.

"Shut the hell up you potato-bastard!" snorted Romano as he gave the finger to Germany.

"Romano, that's not nice," replied Beth. "It's not okay to be this rude. Why don't I shove a potato up your little a-"and she was interrupted.

"Don't you dare shove a %&$#ty potato up my ass at all," interrupted a livid Romano. "You're probably related to potato-bastard, aren't you?"

Sally came in and said, "You do know that your BROTHER is of Germanic blood and that you could possibly be of Germanic blood as well. Also, I don't get why you get pissed at Germans. I am of German descent ya know."

"Back off female potato-bastard!" Romano yelled. "Don't you dare #%$ing tell me that I am of Germanic blood! My blood's freakin' Arabic!"

"I know, but your brother Italy is of Germanic blood," remarked Sally.

"Why I oughta punch you potato-bastard for corrupting my brother!" Romano shouted at Germany. He attempted to punch Germany but Russia intervened.

"Shouldn't we focus on the next meal, da?" he suggested.

Sally agreed, "Yeah, I want to see if England's cooking is bad or not." The others agreed with them and Chris revealed England's fish and chips. Everyone tasted the British man's specialty and NOBODY could enjoy it at all, not even Owen.

"Oh dear God!" Owen cried. "This is terrible!"

"Okay, if Chef's cooking is bad, I don't want to know what the hell England's would be," cried Trent. The nations agreed with Trent on that statement completely. All of them except for England, that is.

"Wow, this is just awful," groaned Sally. "England does need help with his cooking skills. Maybe Bridgette or China could help him."

"I guess we can all agree that England is the crappiest cook in existence," sighed Chris, who was feeling really sick from eating the Brit's food. Everyone agreed and starting vomiting from the awful food England had just prepared for them. England just shed a small tear out of humiliation and didn't speak with anyone for the rest of the day.

AN: In both TDI and APH, England and Chef are considered to bed horrible cooks. I decided to make this chapter a contest to see if the characters from TDI would like Iggy's cooking and to see if the characters from APH would like Chef's cooking. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Celebrating the Olympics

France, Noah, and Greece were in the ruins of Greece.

"You guys oughta know that the Olympics were originally held in Greece at Mt. Olympus," Noah stated.

"Yeah and that only men were allowed to compete," replied Greece. "They also had to compete naked to ensure that there was no cheating." After France heard this, a big smile grew on his face.

"You shouldn't have mentioned that when France is around," Noah whispered to Greece. "You know how pervy he is and that he will try to rape one of us." However, Greece was asleep by the time Noah finished whispering this to him.

France, who was already naked, beamed, "What a wonderful idea!" A few seconds after he said that, he glanced at Noah and said, "Why don't we do it?" He went towards Noah, grabbed him, and tried to strip Noah of his clothes.

"Oh my God!" Noah shouted. "I don't wanna get stripped off my clothes. Can't you see that I'm already with Cody? Back off frog! Back off!" A minute later, the cops arrested France, who was still naked.

"It was of his consent," moaned France, "He looked like he enjoyed making love with me, honest."

One officer replied, "That's what they all say. That's what they all say."

Another officer demanded, "Keep on walking! You've got another 500 more miles to walk till we get there." As Noah saw him walk away with the cops, he was relieved that he didn't get molested.

To be continued baby…

AN: I decided to base this chapter off of a scene where France decided to celebrate the Olympics and he ends up attempting to molest England (Episode 35 of APH) since Greece told him that in the original Olympics, naked men competed to make sure that there wasn't any cheating. I figured it would be the most fitting if Noah was the England in this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Hetalia Drama Powers Chapter 7: Sally's Confession

AN: Sorry about my portrayal of France last chapter. I wrote that chapter when I was a misguided fan back then. Trust me, I will try to keep France in character and give him a much nicer portrayal. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter!

The Total Drama Cast and the nation-tans were all stranded on a deserted island. America, Ezekiel, Italy, and Owen were enjoying roasted marshmallows. Bridgette and Japan were meditating near the ocean. France was intervening with Gwen and Courtney's constant squabbling, telling Gwen and Courtney to unleash their "sexual tensions". And Russia and Duncan were having fun pushing the Baltics and Harold around, despite the fact that Russia and Duncan didn't get along. However, everyone on the deserted island was up for a huge surprise.

Sally was hanging out with Sealand at his "house". Hell, Sealand's "house" was travelling at the moment.

"Sealand, maybe if you rescue everyone on that island, they will start to recognize you as a country," Sally suggested to the young micronation.

"That is an excellent idea!" beamed Sealand. "That British jerk of jerks will come to his sense and he will see that I am a country just like the rest of them!" Pretty soon, the two of them arrived at the island.

"Hey guys!" Sally greeted as she walked on the island. "I am gonna tell you guys that Sally isn't my real name."

"So, what's your real name?" Trent asked.

"Dammit! You better tell us your actual name!" Romano demanded.

"Ever since I changed my penname on , I decided to use my real name, Suzy," Sally continued. "From now on, call me Suzy."

Russia raised his hand, "Suzy, why did you use a fake name?"

Suzy sighed, "It was because of security reasons at first. However, ever since I changed my penname, I started to feel more comfortable using my real name as part of my penname."

"Okay, Suzy," Leshawna replied. However, she noticed Sealand. She never really saw him before. "Uh, who are you? I never really saw you before."

Sealand said, "I'm Sealand! And I am gonna rescue you guys and you will all recognize me as a country!" Leshawna rolled her eyes and England was starting to get annoyed with Sealand's prescense.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Sealand?" asked a very irritated England.

"I'm gonna rescue you guys!" Sealand beamed. "Why are you such a jerk you British jerk of jerks?" As Sealand and England continued arguing, Bridgette decided to intervene,

"Calm down!" Bridgette told the two of them. "We don't really want a lot of drama right now okay." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Patting Bridgette on the back, Suzy responded, "Why thank you Bridgette, I have another announcement to make."

"What is it?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah, I would like to know what the announcement is too!" said Italy.

Suzy let out a small smile and announced, "Starting next chapter, the cast of Total Drama Revenge of the Island and some of the nations from Hetalia: World Series will be part of the mix. Also, characters from Bomberman, SEGA, Homestuck, and YourFavoriteMartian will be making appearances once in a while."

"That is totally awesome! Kesesesese!" shouted an excited Prussia.

"Finally, I get a break from these obnoxious assholes with these new characters coming to join us!" sighed a relieved Noah. "I won't have to deal with America, Prussia, and especially France as much."

"We'll see about that," replied Suzy, who had a suggestive look on her face.

AN: Holy shit! I have not updated in a while. It was mostly due to writer's block for like, the past six months. Leave reviews please! :B


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Shit, I haven't updated this in a while. This was mostly due to me wanting to finally catch up on Homestuck and forum drama due to some fuckin' troll named Idiosy. Anyways, you guys get an update we all deserve. Please review!~

Suzy was looking at her watch,

"Okay," she stated. "in about five minutes the characters from Total Drama Revenge of the Island and the countries from Hetalia World Series will make their kickass debut."

"I know! This is gonna be super exciting!" cheered Italy, who was extremely excited to see the new characters. "I should make the pasta for when the new guys come, ve~!" He then went to make pasta.

"Italy sure loves pasta," Trent said, while playing his guitar. Suzy nodded in agreement.

(Five Minutes Later~)

The cast of Total Drama Revenge of the Island and the countries from Hetalia World Series entered the World Conference Hall.

"Hello everybody!" greeted an excited Italy. Some of the characters waved back to the adorable, but very cowardly Italian man.

"I guess we could socialize while the pasta is cooking," suggested Suzy. After saying that, a short, overweight brunette girl came up to her.

"You do know that my great great great great great grandma invented pasta!" she told Suzy.

"Who are you?" asked Suzy. "DEAR GOD WHY WON'T THIS DUMPKOFF SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP TELLING ME ALL THIS FAKE BULLSHIT?" she thought silently in her head since she didn't want to come off as a douchebag to the new cast of characters.

"I'm Staci!" the girl answered. "Did you know that my great great great great uncle invented plates?" Suzy rolled her eyes after Staci told her that lie.

Meanwhile, Prussia was looking for some hot girls to talk to. After a little bit of searching, the albino encountered a tall, but slightly overweight girl with a lot of makeup and hairspray on.

"Hello there lady," Prussia said. "I am ze awesome Prussia, vut you can call me Mr. Awesome or Ore-sama if you like!"

"I'm Anne Maraia," the chick replied with a Jersey accent. "Please back off, I am not interested in you. I only go after Jersey boys! Also, stop getting in the way of my hair! I pay a lot of money to get my hairspray on my hair!"

"Fine, I'll talk to some other awesome chick and hit on her," mumbled Prussia. "Yo, any ladies interested in talking to ze awesome vut very desperate Prussia?" he said as he was wandering off to attempt to hit on some of the other TDROTI girls.

Outside, Russia was following China and a blonde petit girl named Dawn while wearing a panda suit.

"So, how do you like it here?" asked China.

"It's fine," Dawn replied. "I prefer the woods though."

"Oh, you must be an outdoors person," said China. Dawn nodded. Meanwhile, Russia was still stalking the two of them in that panda suit.

"Hey China! I sense some really weird vibes from that panda over there. It looks like he had a sad past or something," Dawn noticed.

"Huh?!" replied China. He was growing rather confused, as he thought it was Panda-san. He didn't think that Panda-san had weird vibes. Then he realized it wasn't Panda-san.

"Crap, Russia is following us isn't he?" China asked. Dawn nodded. Russia soon took off that panda head that came with his suit.

"How did you know that was me?" asked a rather confused Russia. The others glared at thim.

TO BE CONTINUED BABY!~

AN: Next chapter, I will introduce some Homestuck characters since I really want to have some Total Drama HetaStuck since that is my obsession. Please review!~ ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Total Drama HetaStuck World Series Episode 1:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, since I wanted to try writing a second season of Hetalia: Drama Powers, here it is. This season will include the Homestuck characters and some of my fanfiction and deviantart friends as well as the Hetalia cast and the Total Drama cast as well as the awesome me! Also, this season will be FAR more like a Hetalia episode and there will be a narrator every once in a while. I hope you enjoy this season and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY AND GET MORE PEOPLE TO READ IT PLEASE! OwO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Episode 1:

Narrator: Suzy was stranded on an island for God knows how long. She really needed to find a way out and get back to civilization since as it was like, way more comforatable.(Narrator exits)

"Dammit! I need to get out of here!" she mumbled as she finger combed her brown hair which had a curly strand that stuck out much like the Italy Brothers had. "I've got a fanfiction to write and this island bullshit is intervening with my job as a fanfiction writer!" While walking, Suzy soon though of an idea.

"Wait a minute…..China told me that he one of his Chinatown places here," she thought. "Maybe he could help and I get some food as well as getting my ass off this island! But I don't know where the fuck Chinatown is….."

(Hetalia!)

Some of the Total Drama characters were discussing their fears.

"Well, chickens freak me out," Tyler said.

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked.

"How lame!" Duncan muttered, laughing his ass off after hearing that.

"Well, I am Kankri Vantas and I have t9 say that y9u are 6eing very 9ffensive as the w9rd "lame" is an a6leist slur. A6leist slurs are 9ne 9f my many triggers and y9u seem t9 enj9y triggering 9thers especially Duncan, as y9u seem t9 9ften use a6leist slurs such as "lame"….." a troll who was wearing a red sweater and had short horns lectured to Duncan.

"Kanny, leave that bo+y alo+ne" shouted a female voice.

"P9rrim, y9u kn9w that I am lecturing a student 9f mine!" Kankri replied. It was obvious that the troll was growing angry to the point of flames being visible on his eyes.

"Well, yo+u are clearly anno+ying this po+o+r bo+y here," snorted a feminine troll with many piercings and tattoos, long, asymmetrical horns, and was wearing a long, sleeveless dress with many jade green patterns on the black material. She also spotted green lipstick and appeared to be a rainbow drinker. "No+t to+ mentio+n, Yo+u sho+uld pay attention+n to feminism since wo+men are repressed to+o+." While Kankri and Porrim were arguing, Duncan used this as the opportunity to escape the boring lectures that self righteous Social Justice Warrior was giving him.

(Hetalia!)

"Heh! That dipshit Social Justice Sally from tumblr was piss easy to escape!" Duncan snorted. As he was walking, another troll came by and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Vwell, vwell, vwell, look do vwe havwe here," the seadweller said in a rather sneaky voice.

"Can you get your fucking slimy ass hand off my shoulder?" Duncan asked. "I am NOT they type of person who enjoys being touched out of nowhere you fucking creep!"

"Look here punk, I havwe a name here. It's Cronus. And I am not touching out of bad intentions at all. You knovw, like bros and friends do," Cronus replied.

"I don't give a flying fuck what your fuckin' intentions are, you are creeping the fuckin' shit outta me!" Duncan replied as he was running from Cronus.

(Hetalia!)

"GLO8ES!" Cronus shouted. "I actually kinda liked that punk." After wandering around for a bit, Cronus Ampora noticed an angry Italian dude with a curly strand of hair that stuck out of the right side of his head. Cronus decided that he could be someone that would talk to him.

"Hey chief," Cronus said to the Italian dude. "Lookin' good today other than that stupid hair strand that seems to make you look vwery much like a total fucking dork. Let me fix it for ya." With that, the otherkin seadweller touched Romano's hair strand.

"CHIGI!" Romano shouted. "Get your slimy hands off my hair you alien bastard! That hair strand is my ero zone!"

"Look crabcakes, I am NOT an alien," Cronus replied. "Evweryone knovws that I am a 1950's human greaser." He was still annoyed that nobody other than Kankri recognized that he was a human otherkin.

"Fuck off!" Romano shouted. "You are almost worse than that potato bastard that my fratello is obsessed with greaser bastard!"

(To be continued maybe!)

(Hattafutte Parade plays)

Suzy was still wondering around that island.

"I am pretty sure I am almost there," she thought. It was already nighttime and Suzy was getting more frustrated. She soon encountered some light and followed it. "Chinatown! Here I come!" She kept following the light until she encountered someone she knew.

"TJ, Don, Giga?" she said. "Is that you?"

"Hey Chaos!" Giga replied. "We are stranded as well."

"Anyone else here that is stranded on here as well as us four?" Suzy asked.

(To be continued maybe!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah, this is season 2 of Hetalia: Drama Powers! What do you guys think of it? Yeah, Homestuck, some of my internet friends, and some Bomberman characters will be in this season as well as the Total Drama and Hetalia characters! Review please!


End file.
